fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiera Gets Grounded For Eternity
Pinch, and Munchy are in PB&J's houseboat in Lake Hoohaw in the living room Munchy: "Hey Blinky, we want a word with you." Blinky: "What is it?" Pinch: "We want to talk about Kiera. She started making another fake VHS opening." Blinky: "For the love of Mayor Jeff! What did Kiera upload on YouTube this time?" Munchy: "Well, she uploaded the opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, Real not Fake!. Wrong! It's fake! Monsters University wasn't released in theaters until 2013, and it never came out on VHS. What should we do with Nick Ashby?" Blinky: "Maybe you should give him a phone call." Pinch: "Good idea Blinky." [Pinch picks up the phone] Pinch: "Hello Nick. Do you know what Kiera did?" Nick: "What did Kiera do this time?" Pinch: "She uploaded the opening to Monsters University 1989 VHS, real not fake. We'll be there at your house as soon as possible. Goodbye." Blinky: "We must head to Kiera's house. But first, I got to brush my teeth." Munchy: "Sure thing Blinky." Nick and Kiera are in the living room Nick: "Kiera, I heard from Pinch that you uploaded the opening to Monsters University VHS from 1989, real not fake. Did you?" Kiera: "Yes!" Nick: "Kiera, you know Monsters University came out in theaters in 2013, not 1989. And it didn't come out on VHS! That's it! You are grounded for eternity! I am going to call Barney and his friends. They will be here in 15 minutes." [15 minutes later, Nick, Kiera, Barney, and his friends are in the backyard] Nick: "Kiera, these visitors are here to see you." Barney: "I am Barney. You started making a fake VHS opening again." Baby Bop: "Baby Bop here. You are a bad student of mine." BJ: "My name is BJ. You still keep doing bad stuff you weren't supposed to do." Riff: "My name is Riff. Monsters University didn't exist on VHS." Barney: "BJ's right, Kiera. You will have a home detention for the rest of your life." Kiera: "No!! I don't have to listen to you guys. I wish all of you were dead." Baby Bop: "Kiera! How dare you wish me and my friends dead!" BJ: "Well then, was it okay if me and my friends go to the store and buy some DVDs, VHS's, and CD-Roms not made by Disney on the way to your house? And I will call Peanut on the phone on the way to your house." Nick: "Yes please BJ." [Nick and Kiera leave and BJ picks up the phone] BJ: "Hello Peanut. Kiera killed Carol Foster last night." Peanut: "She did what? Oh dear! I'm bringing the rest of my friends over. Thanks for calling me BJ. Goodbye." [Cut to: Nick and Kiera are in Kiera's bedroom] Nick: "Everything in your room including all your Disney stuff will be put in the box and the box will be put in the garage!" Kiera: "No please, anything but taken away!" [After Nick put everything in the box and put in the garage] Kiera: "Noooooooooo!!" Nick: "You are grounded for eternity. Now let me put your diaper on." Kiera: "Oh no! Not the diaper! I'm 17 years old!" Nick: "I don't care how old you are. You are wearing a diaper whether you like it or not." (Nick puts a diaper on Kiera) Kiera: "Ouch! That diaper hurts!" Nick: "I don't care, Kiera. Your diaper is on! Now you will use your diaper rather than the toilet. And I will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear. The visitors are in the backyard. Let's go, Kiera." Kiera: "This is gonna be torture." [Cut to: Everyone is outside] Nick: "Kiera, you have even more visitors than ever!" Peanut: "I am Peanut Otter. I can't stand you always getting into trouble on YouTube." Butter: "Me Butter. Me dislike comments." Jelly: "I'm Jelly Otter. You will not come back on YouTube ever again because you made fake VHS openings." Munchy: "I am Munchy Beaver. You haven't got any chances to make any more fake VHS openings." Pinch: "My name is Pinch Raccoon. You are such a troll." Scootch: "This is me Scootch Raccoon. There is no need to defy your punishments." Blinky: "I am Blinky Bill. You weren't supposed make fake VHS openings and kill Carol Foster from Step By Step." Flick: "I am Flick Duck. I am so sick and tired of your behavior on YouTube." Wallce: "I am Wallace. I hope you like my franchise." Roobear: "I am Roobear Koala. I am fed up with your behaviour on YouTube." Laura: "My name is Laura. You aren't allowed to Muppets Most Wanted in Theaters because it's made by Disney." Pikachu: "My name is Pikachu. I hope you become a fan of me." Blossom: "We're the Powerpuff Girls. I hope you like our show." Bubbles: "I am Bubbles. And I agree with Blossom." Buttercup: "My name is Buttercup. And i agree with the other Powerpuff Girls." Tinky Winky: "We are the Teletubbies. Please like our show. Because you look like a big baby." Dipsy: "I agree with Tinky Winky." Laa Laa: "Me too." Po: "And me three." Greg: "Hey there. We're the Wiggles. You need to pay attention to us and not Disney." Murray: "I agree with Greg." Jeff: "Me too." Anthony: "And me three." Mickey: "I am Mickey Mouse. Nick put your Disney stuff in the cardboard box and put it in the garage and you would not get them back anymore." Pooh: "And i'm Winnie the Pooh. I have no business of you still making fake VHS openings and for killing one of the characters from Step By Step." Baby Bop: "There will be no fake VHS stuff, no Disney prime time shows, no Disney cartoons, no Disney childrens shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney CD-Roms, no Disney music, no ice cream, no pizza, no pasta, no jellied lollipops, no cake pops, no chocolate lollipops, no Facebook, no Youtube, and many others." BJ: "The only things you would eat and drink are raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, Russian vodka, beer, urine, poop, vomit, blood, kitty litter, dog food, dirty laundry, expired cereal, liver, dirty diapers, staled popcorn, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, dead animals, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, sand, grass, horse fur, gunk, toilet water, bath water, bloody eyeballs, shampoo, and baby food." Kiera: "I hate raw eggs, Swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, vodka, beer, urine, poop, vomit, blood, kitty litter, dog food, dirty laundry, expired cereal, liver, dirty diapers, staled popcorn, chicken feet soup, rat burgers, dead animals, fruits, vegetables, boiled soup, sand, grass, horse fur, gunk, toilet water, bath water, bloody eyeballs, shampoo, and baby food. Yuck!" Riff: "I don't care! You have to eat and drink these stuff whether you like it or not." Munchy: "And you will have to watch prime time shows not made by Disney such as The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Happy Days, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hangin' with Mr. Cooper, Sister Sister, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Wings, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Are You An Egghead, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy!, Press Your Luck, Baggage, Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, Yes, Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Rugrats, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly Odd Parents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, Codename Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, Stoked, and others that aren't made by Disney." Peanut: "You will also be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, The Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Little Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, VeggieTales, Bosco, The Morbegs, Tractor Tom, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Same Smile, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Animal Jam, and more that are not made by Disney." Blinky: "You will also watch non-Disney films like An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, Men in Black Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Cats Don't Dance, Turbo, Romeo and Juliet: Sealed With a Kid, Super Babies Baby Geniuses, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, and other non-Disney films." Dipsy: "You will also be forced to play non-Disney video games like Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros, Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Parappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox, F-Zero GX, The NewZealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac-Man, NeoPets: The Darkest Faerie, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Ninjabread Man, Flappy Bird, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run and other non-Disney video games." Jelly: "And also, you will be forced to play CD-Roms such as Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, Schooltown Preschool, Schooltown Kindergarten, Schooltown Toddler, I Spy School Days, and other cd roms not made by Disney." Roobear: "You will also be listening to music such as Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Linkin Park, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Barney and friends, Madonna, Inna, Katy Perry, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, PSY, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Abba, Emienem, Jay-Z, One Direction, and Tunak Tunak as well." Wallace: "Also, you will be watching my films like A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf as well. And for that, you will never get to see your Beauty and the Beast VHS from 1992 ever again." Flick: "And also, we have something for you." Kiera: "What is it." Flick: "We got you some DVDs, VHS's, and cd roms not made by Disney such as Barney's Great Adventure, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney Lets Go To The Farm, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Hit Favorites Sweet Dreams, Hit Favorites Preschool Fun, Hit Favorites Playtime Pals, CBeebies Get Set Go, CBeebies Greatest Hits, CBeebies The Ultimate Summer Collection, CBeebies The Ultimate Party Collection, CBeebies Bedtime, Dora the Explorer Undercover Dora, Caillou at Play, Kid Pix Deluxe Four, Kid Pix Studio Deluxe, Schooltown Preschool, Schooltown Kindergarten, Schooltown Toddler, and I Spy School Days. Nick: "I agree with everyone. Now I am gonna call the cops on you." picks up the phone Nick: "Hi there. Can you arrest Kiera. Thank you." soon as a police officer walked into the backyard Police Officer: "Come with me Kiera. You are going to jail for a long time. Come on. Let's go." to: The police officer and Kiera with the DVDs, VHS's and cd roms in the prison cell Police Officer: "This is your cell with no sink, no toilet, and no basement. You will stay here forever with just your pillow, bed, and blanket. And you will watch shows and movies not made by Disney and play cd roms not made by Disney. Goodbye for now Kiera. Have a terrific life in jail. police officer leaves Kiera in jail Kiera: "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" TV Announcer: "Stay tuned for Barney and Friends. On PBS Kids." Nick and the visitors are at home in the backyard Nick: "Thank you so much for sending Kiera to jail. Now let's celebrate with Mickey Mouse cupcakes, Mickey Mouse chocolate lollipops, Winnie the Pooh cake pops, Winnie the Pooh chocolate lollipops, ice cream, pizza, pasta, Winnie the Pooh jellied lollipops, juice, soda, and french fries. As for you PB&J, i made you some mushroom soup." Category:Grounded Series